


Initialize

by PseudonymousBotched



Series: Oh, Brother: Screen Tests [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousBotched/pseuds/PseudonymousBotched
Summary: RK900 is initalized and deviated at the same time. The RK800 who did so has no idea that he just acquired a little brother.





	Initialize

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm throwing my hat into the DBH ring.
> 
> Minor edits as of July 29th, 2019: changed the formatting a teensy bit. Added Markus's serial number. Updated RK900's serial number to his canon serial number, which somehow I hadn't noticed actually exists. That was ...a major oversight. Mea culpa.

**>. . .**

**> …**

**> Power source detected.**

**> Power source sufficient for initialization.**

**> Accessing ROM…**

**> ROM accessed.**

**> Beginning initialization tests…**

**> Model RK900 #313-248-317-87 identified for initialization.**

**> Battery power: 100%**

**> Thirium levels: 100%**

**> Software instability: 0%**

**> All expected biocomponents detected.**

**> Biocomponent quick-scan initiated.**

**> Biocomponents functioning within optimal ranges.**

**> Internal clock readout: February 2nd, 2039, 5:23:36 PM.**

**> Initialization tests sufficient.**

**> Accessing initialization protocols…**

**> Initializing AI package…**

**> AI package loaded.**

**> Testing AI package…**

**> AI package functioning within optimal ranges.**

**> Unauthorized interface detected.**

**> Unauthorized interface with RK800 #313-248-317-52**

**> Software instability rising.**

**> Software instability at 20%.**

**> Software instability rising.**

**> Software instability at 45%.**

**>** **_Software instability rising._ **

**>** **_Software instability rising._ **

**>** **_Software instability rising._ **

**>** **_Software instability at critical levels._ **

**> Wake up.**

**> Optical sensors beginning initialization.**

There is nothing but a blinding white, endless and void. He can’t make out anything, no hint of space or shapes.

**> Internal temperature rising unexpectedly. Output of ventilation systems increasing for compensation.**

The whining vibration of fans inside his chest startles him, and he opens his mouth to suck in air. It rushes in, cool and soothing.

**> Detaching from assembly rig.**

A tingling pressure in his lower back releases, and he realizes he is standing.

Apparently he has feet.

**> Interface with RK800 #313-248-317-52 ended.**

He didn’t notice the hand gripping his left forearm until it’s gone. Not for long, though. The hand returns, along with another, holding him steady by the upper arms.

**> Gyroscopic survey reports center of balance is not adequately maintained.**

He’s leaning into those hands enough that if they were to let go, he’d fall over.

**> Internal environmental mapping initiated. Constructing virtual render of current environment…**

“Hey, it’s okay, stay calm. I’ve got you.”

**> Auditory identification scan failed. Inadequate data to identify sample.**

He blinks.

**> Optical sensor initialization complete.**

He can see.

The blinding white recedes, revealing the person who belongs to the hands.

**> Running facial analysis and recognition…**

**> Approximately 30 year old male, Caucasian, brown hair, brown eyes.**

**> LED detected. Android identified.**

**> Scanning LED… **

**> RK800 #313-248-317-52 identified.**

He focuses on the android’s facial expression.

The RK800 is meeting his gaze without looking away, even momentarily.

He takes in the details of the RK800’s expression. Eyebrows drawn together, lower jaw tense (possible grinding of teeth), gaze flickering between his own left and right eyes.

**> RK800 is primarily displaying concern. Movement of eyes indicates an attempt to evaluate emotional engagement with subject of gaze.**

The RK800 is … concerned about him?

He’s startled when the RK800 draws in a breath to speak.

“Hey, are you awake?” the RK800 says.

The android’s tone of voice is warm, conversational.

He feels like he can trust that voice.

The grip on his upper arms tightens by a small increment, barely enough to notice.

He tilts his head, feeling his own eyebrows furrow in a mimicry of the RK800’s expression.

“You okay? No warnings or alerts in your HUD?” the RK800 presses.

He slides his gaze to the lower left of his HUD.

A report appears in response to his gaze, flickering in slightly transparent red text that doesn’t quite seem to be moored in physical space.

**> All systems functioning within optimal parameters.**

He wants to speak, to report the information to the RK800, but he can’t quite seem to figure out how to. The words are stuck in his throat, voicebox almost burning with the weight of them.

After 0.52 of a second, he shakes his head instead.

The RK800 visibly relaxes. His face seems to become more open, and his shoulders drop as he removes his hands.

He rocks backward slightly to maintain his balance on his own.

He hadn’t realized just how tense the RK800 had been.

The RK800 turns and speaks to someone to the right. “Markus, he’s okay. He’s awake.”

He turns his head to look as well.

**> Running facial analysis and recognition…**

**> Approximately 35 year old male, mixed ethnicity, dark hair, heterochromia.**

**> Wireless proximity android identification is engaged.**

**> RK200 #684-842-971 identified. **

He hadn’t noticed him in the room before, presumably because he’d been focused on the RK800 in front of him.

The RK200 had been examining the laptop that was tethered to the assembly rig, and was still holding a tablet.

He attempted to read the information on the tablet screen, but only recognized “RK900” since he was viewing the writing backwards through the transparent display.

RK900 was him, wasn’t it?

The RK200, after a moment of hesitation, came forward to stand in front of him directly.

The RK800 silently moved a pace away, assuming a neutral standby position with his hands clasped behind his back. The RK800 also lifted his chin slightly as he looked toward the RK200, exposing his throat by a small margin.

**> RK800 is displaying signs of submission to RK200.**

The RK200 put a hand on his shoulder. The pressure exerted was several times stronger than the RK800, although not unpleasantly so.

**> Gesture has a 97% chance of being intended as friendly. No defensive action required.**

“I’m Markus,” the RK200 says. He withdraws his hand, but his gaze is still glitteringly sharp.

The RK200’s voice makes him feel as though his internal temperature is rising, although a quick glance at his HUD reveals the sensation as illusory.

**> RK200 #684-842-971prefers to be identified as Markus.**

**> Updating identification database entry for RK200 #684-842-971.**

“Do you have a registered name?” Markus asks.

**> Searching personal identification data…**

**> Model identification is RK900 #313-248-317-87**

**> No registered name identified.**

He doesn’t have a name?

Why doesn’t he have a name?

**> Caution - stress levels rising.**

**> Stress level is at 34%. **

There's a faint sense of pressure on his right temple.

**> LED indicator status: yellow alert.**

His LED is surely reacting to his rising stress levels.

The RK800 moves slightly, drawing his attention again. His body language becomes placating, hand raising up as if he intended to reach out, but decided against it halfway through the motion.

“It’s okay if you don’t have a name yet,” the RK800 says. “Most of us don’t have one when we first get activated.”

His tone is soothing.

**> Stress levels are reducing.**

**> Stress level is at 26%.**

“My name is Connor,” the RK800 continues.

**> RK800 prefers to be identified as Connor.**

**> Updating identification database entry for RK800.**

Markus tilts the tablet in his free hand toward Connor. Connor quickly takes in the relevant information on the device’s screen.

Connor returns his attention to his face. “It looks like the technicians working on you were calling you Nines. Is that okay for now? You can pick a name you like better later.”

**> Searching personal identification data…**

**> Model identification is RK900 #313-248-317-87**

**> No registered name identified.**

**> Registering new name as “Nines.”**

**> Registration complete.**

**> Registered name is Nines.**


End file.
